Romea y Julieto
by Kunogi Malfoy
Summary: Rukia quiere sacar sus dones actorales... Ichigo la quiere a ella... Hay un intrus entre esta relacion que pende de una obra de tetro... sabra Abarai Renji como salirse con la suya? o el pelinaranja favorito de todos se quedara con la chica?


Aquí esta todo, el Ichigo Julieta XD y la Rukia Romeo! XD bueno espero que guste! Ahí va

Obra escolar

Rukia estaba sentada muy tranquila en el patio cuando sintió que Chizuru estaba a punto de lanzársele encima, Rukia se quito como toda buena Shinigami orgullosa de sus habilidades y velocidad , de repente Tatsuki hizo un comentario que llamo la atención de la morena.

-Oi Rukia, sabes que va a haber una obra escolar?

-Ah si! –dijo ella golpeando su otra mano con el puño- de que será?

-Creo que… Romea y Julieto.

-Romea? No es Romeo Tatsuki? Y no es Julieta?-pregunto intrigada la morena.

-Romea y Julieto Kuchiki-San, es nuestra profesora depravada la que organiza la obra y… Decidió hacer la obra de Romeo y Julieta pero invertida, Julieta es un chico y Romeo una chica se llamara algo así como Romeo y Julieta al revés…-alego la chica algo indiferente.

-Interesante…-dijo la morena-

Mientras tanto:

* * *

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! ICHIGOOOO! –era Keigo de nuevo.

-Deja de molestarme Keigo! Eres una molestia!-dijo irritado el pelinaranja-

-Oye, Kurosaki, escuche que harían una obra de Romeo y Julieta al revés…-dijo Ishida acomodándose los lentes

-No me interesa… eso no es mas que una perdida de tiempo!-dijo Ichigo-.

Lo que Ichigo no sabia es que Rukia estaba pensando en entrar a audicionar a la obra para hacer de "Romea" en la obra con la esperanza de que Renji entrara a la obra (para poner celoso a Ichigo) o a Ichigo si se animaba. Rukia iba caminando por el pasillo y no sabia que decirle ni a Renji ni a Ichigo, así que opto por acercársele en el pasillo

-Oi! Ichigo!

-Que quieres enana…

-escuche que iban a hacer una obra… y yo pues… -dijo algo dudosa la morena- quiero audicionar…

-aaah… bien por ti enana, dudo que a una chica así de plana como tu l a elijan para el papel de Julieta… aunque si los rumores son ciertos… el papel de Romeo no estaría nada mal para ti-dijo el en un tono ofensivo y burlón- eres tan plana que puedes hacerte pasar por un hombre!

-Ichigo! Basta… eso… me dolió…-dijo Rukia dolida, en parte era falso para hacer que Ichigo entrara de forma voluntaria para apoyarla-.

-Rukia… Pe-perdón, esta vez me pase de la raya… lo siento Rukia…-dijo el chico apenado, el plan de la morena estaba resultando-.

-Bueno, como no valgo nada para ti adicionaré, y si te interesa, puedes ir por tu cuenta, pero te lo advierto si Renji entra a la obra y voy a tener que besarlo lo hare con todo el gusto posible!-trono la morena y se fue dejando a Ichigo helado ante la posibilidad de perder definitivamente a su enana por miedo a no revelarle sus sentimientos, Rukia estaba satisfecha consigo misma, había conseguido lo que quería una vez mas.

Mas tarde…

* * *

Rukia había entrado a la audición para la obra practicando la escena más famosa de la obra: ella estaba con un vestido de princesa modificado para parecer de hombre, pero era hermoso y como era de un color negro noche combinaba con los ojos la piel y la delicadeza de Rukia. Ichigo se acerco a la audición y miro a la Kuchiki "MIERDA! No puedo dejar que ese maldito de Renji me la quite! Tuvo su oportunidad antes… ya se acabo… es mi turno! ELLA ES MIA!" trono Kurosaki en su mente, no podía dejar que el pelirrojo le quitara lo poco que le quedaba para seguir viviendo.

-Que luz atraviesa esa ventana… (…) Julieta es el sol

-Muy bien Kuchiki!-dijo la profesora (la verdad era que cuando Rukia tenia motivación para actuar todo le salía perfecto).

-Gracias sensei…

Ichigo se enfureció cuando vio a Renji sosteniendo a Rukia en brazos diciéndole unos diálogos cursis sobre veneno, que Ichigo no escucho porque apenas Renji iba a besar a su enana, la profesora dijo basta, Renji se enojo para sus adentros y Kurosaki grito.

-YO AUDICIONARE!

Todos menos Rukia se quedaron en shock ,hasta la profesora, que le advirtió:

-Kurosaki-Kun, sabes que deberás usar algo muy similar a un vestido cierto? Estas dispuesto a correr el riesgo?-dijo la profesora aun sin salir de su asombro

-Si, esta obra es lo que mas he querido hacer en mi vida y le agradezco por haber tenido esa idea tan maravillosa!-dejemos en claro que el pelinaranja cuando se lo proponía podía ser un mentiroso de primera y la profesora se lo creyó musitando un gracias y diciéndole que pasara.

Renji hervía de rabia porque sabía que todo era una farsa para quedarse con Rukia, al final solo uno se quedaría con la morena y si Ichigo no era capaz de hacerlo mejor que Renji… estaba jodido… "y bien jodido" pensó Ichigo… la profesora le dijo que recitara las líneas de la muerte con Rukia ambos pensaron "será mas real si de verdad pienso que voy a perderle" Rukia se echo en el regazo de Ichigo y dijo:

-Amor, moriré… por ti… el veneno aun esta en mis labios pero… ya no puedes salvarme… se feliz… Julieta-dijo la morena que empezó a llorar como si fuese a morir, recordando la última vez que estuvieron en combate ,y casi pierde a Ichigo en mitad de la pelea y donde Orihime pereció y Chad casi muere el final de la batalla.

-Romeo, no mueras, eres mi vida! Te necesito… si has de morir probare ese amargo veneno que le roba la vida a mi amado… besando sus labios y contaminándome yo también…-dijo Ichigo con toda la pasión que le fue posible, acerco a Rukia a su cara y la profesora dijo basta, Ichigo sabia que algún día la mataría pero el día aun no llegaba.

-Muy bien! Muy bien! Tenemos un ganador! Kurosaki estas dentro! Abarai, eres el suplente, si Ichigo falta o se encuentra indispuesto tu lo suplirás- alego la profesora encendiendo un brillo malvado en ojos de Renji, tenia un plan, que era perfecto, y mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Se desharía del sexy protagonista y se quedaría con la verdadera estrella de la obra…

Pasaron los días, y cada vez lo hacían mejor, Ichigo se sabía cada línea, cada punto, cada párrafo, cada coma, cada sentimiento del libreto y cuando estaba solo practicaba con Yuzu ya que Karin lo único que hacia era tratar de lanzarle una patada e Isshin no era una opción ,e Inoue ya no estaba con ellos, estaba muerta o murió hipotéticamente y se quedo con Ulquiorra en las noches con Gin Tousen y Aizen pero eso a el no le importaba y Neliel desde que se vino al mundo humano con ellos Urahara la tenia como su "asistente nada personal" cosa que no le gustaba mucho a la media-gata Yoruichi, así que practicaba solo, con Yuzu y en las practicas con Rukia.

El día del estreno…

* * *

Ichigo se levanto rápido en la mañana y con un "buenos días" estuvo sonriendo todo el día, cosa realmente inusual en el joven Kurosaki, nada le arruinaría el día o eso pensaba. Renji su mejor amigo y rival tenia un plan para hacerlo caer, el estreno era a las 15:00 PM y todos debían llegar a las 13:00 PM por el vestuario, maquillaje y demás parafernalia. A las 12:00 en punto Renji puso a trabajar su plan, libero una carnada para Hollows y mantendría ocupado a Ichigo mientras el "resolvía problemas" con el capitán Hitsugaya y la SS. Luego repaso sus líneas agarro su bolso y le empezó a gritar al chico ahora Shinigami sustituto

-Oye Ichigo! No podre ayudarte! El capitán Hitsugaya me llamo y el comandante general Genryuusai me necesita a mí y al capitán Kuchiki! Perdón por esto!-el pelirrojo se había disculpado pero no era de corazón, ni real…

-No te preocupes, llegare al estreno en un rato! BAN-KAI!-dijo el pelinaranja

El capitán Kuchiki estaba en su casa dándole de comer a las carpas de su estanque-lago, el capitán Hitsugaya había escapado de Matsumoto (no debería ser al revés? XD) para que no lo agarrara con su nueva novia, una chica sin nombre de ojos oscuros y cabello rizado y el Capitán General Genryuusai Yamamoto estaba en los baños termales con su FukuTaicho y la FukuTaicho de la 10ma división tomando sake y por una vez en la vida, toda la SS y hasta el Hueco mundo estaban en total paz y tranquilidad sin hacer nada, porque en el HM Aizen, Ichimaru, Tousen y los 10 espadas estaban pensando su próximo movimiento y haciendo nada esperando ordenes, que en ese día, seguro ni una se daría.

Para desgracia de Renji, Ichigo había acabado con todos los Hollows con ayuda de Ishida

-porque me ayudas Uryuu?

-Porque se lo que esta tramando Abarai… todo esto es por lo de la maldita obra… Planea hacerte retrasar para el ser el protagonista, dijo Ishida lanzando mas flechas-, y si hay algo que odio, son los oportunistas y los aprovechadores, me podrías decir exactamente que te dijo?

-que se había tenido que ir a atender asuntos con Toushiro en la SS y que el viejo lo había llamado para hablar con el y Byakuya después…-dijo gruñendo Ichigo- ese maldito me engaño… no es para quedarse el con el papel principal! Es para quedarse con EL personaje principal! Rukia!-dijo alterado el pelinaranja- donde escuchaste tu todo eso?

-estaba en el baño y el empezó a hablar solo de suplan y dijo casi lo mismo pero que iba a poner de excusa una ida al Hueco Mundo para detener a Aizen pero sabia que tu querrías ir y cambio la excusa… vas con una hora de retraso! Vámonos en el camino te lo explicare todo!-dijo Ishida alterado viendo la hora- si nos retrasamos mas no llegaras!

-ESE MALDITOO! –grito Ichigo enfurecido liberando una cantidad de Reiatsu que hasta Zaraki Kempachi, Byakuya Kuchiki y hasta el mismo Genryuusai se hubieran espantado, libero mas y Rukia tembló, junto con Renji porque esa liberación era una advertencia "acércatele… tócale un cabello, rózala con tus labios y te matare!" era lo que gritaba el Reiatsu de Ichigo ya a punto de volverse negro, estaba llegando… cuando un menos se les lanzo para atacarlos

-UN MENOS GRANDE!-gritaron ambos asombrados Ichigo tomo la delantera y con un espadazo lo derribo

-GETSUGA-TENSHOU! BANKAI!-con eso derribo al menos y con Seele Shcneider Ishida acabo con el Menos, tenían 15 minutos para llegar, 10 para llegar y 5 para vestirse Ichigo libero al Hollow para ir mas rápido, el llegaría sin importar que, el corría volaba y Rukia estaba preocupada

-Porque demonios no llega ese imbécil!-grito la morena sin tener idea de que pasaba

-lo vi peleando con unos Hollow… parece que alguien libero una carnada… no se… si llegue-dijo Renji dolido pero Rukia lo capto al instante

-TU MALDITO! Lo retrasaste para hacerlo llegara tarde y tu quedarte con el puesto! SI EL NO VIENE YO NO SALGO! Y CONTIGO MENOS ABARAI RENJI!-trono la morena furiosa, no sabia porque su amigo había hecho semejante ridiculez para quedarse con ella.

Ichigo había llegado destrozando todo cual huracán enardecido, gritando "Rukia! RUKIA! Ya llegue!" Rukia le escucho y luego de darle una cachetada a Renji salió corriendo a ver a Ichigo

Ichigo, Renji-

-lo se enana… libero na carnada para hacerme retrasar y yo le creí a ese maldito…... pero ya llegue-dijo esbozando esa sonrisa que Rukia amaba-.

Ichigo se vistió y repaso sus líneas una vez mas con Rukia y salieron a escena a la escena final de la muerte y el beso Ichigo fue acercando su cara mas a la de Rukia, ambos ignoraron su sonrojo y se dieron un beso que duro una eternidad para ambos, al fin Ichigo había probado esos labios que le quitaban el sueño y lo habían tentado a robarle un beso a Rukia mientras dormía, pero nunca fue capaz porque quería decirle te amo en voz alta y besarla hasta que ambos se les acabase el aire, hasta que sus labios se gastaran, hasta que hartaran el uno del otro, el quería besarla para siempre mientras las lagrimas corrían en las caras de todos al ver la escena tan bella que tenían al frente ,ellos no actuaban, de verdad se amaban y eso ocurriría mientras no hubiera nadie que los separara.

-Te amo Romea… eres mi razón de ser y ahora que te vas no lo soportare con ese beso acabo de sellar la muerte… y la eternidad para ambos…

-Julieto… no debiste hacerlo… yo quería que… vi-vieras… que fue.. Ras… fe-l-iz… y ahora morirás… déjame escuchar tu voz por ultima vez… y. es-cu…char… el… latido de… tu… dul…ce…Cora…zón…

Narrador: y así, la bella Romea, murió en brazos de su amado Julieto, sellando el fin de este amor inmortal.

FIN


End file.
